One Day
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Based on a possible ending to AWE. You only have so much time. You have but one day left to spend with her best make it last. WE oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Based on a possible ending for AWE.

* * *

The battle was over. The dead lay littered all throughout the water and sand of a nearby island like garbage. Those who were dead remained dead. Those who alive were the lucky ones. There weren't many; the most casualties being pirates though they had won this fight. Their age was coming to an end. Two of them were talking in hushed voices; another set of two weren't even standing near each other though they should be. Fate had brought them together and fate technically tore them apart. William Turner was more depressed now than he had ever been. He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to find Jack Sparrow with an unusually sad look on his face. 

"You only have so much time. You have but one day left to spend with her; best make it last."

Will looked to Elizabeth who had tears running down her face. He went over and took her hand and led her to someplace private where they could speak.

Yet the words did not come as easily as they should. It was as if she was a stranger to him. Of course he was the stranger. If he hadn't stabbed...

"Elizabeth," he finally said.

She didn't want to meet his gaze.

He tried again. "Elizabeth."

He cupped her face and made her look at him.

"Yes," she whispered.

Her body began to tremble and the tears began to fall down her face. Will felt tears in his eyes as well as he let go.

"I don't even know if I can do this Elizabeth. What if I should fail?"

"You won't fail Will. I know you, you're a strong man. A good man."

"But what if I become corrupted like Jones."

"You won't," she repeated letting a small smile form on her lips.

Will didn't want to leave her. Not after it took so long to find her and tell her the truth. After all this time... "You'll stay true," he asked.

"I will so long as you return."

They shared a kiss then.

Jack observed them and felt something akin to sadness as well. Blast it all; it was really his fault that they had been separated most recently. Now, after finally getting everything straight, they had to be separated once more. Yet he would not speak. He did not want to ruin their moment together. And yet he must because destiny was forcing his hand.

"William," he said.

The boy looked at him and Elizabeth looked down.

"It's almost time."

Elizabeth moaned in despair. She grabbed Will and held on as tightly as she could. He returned the hug and they let go.

They stood up and walked hand in hand to where Jack was waiting. "Looks like you get to be the Immortal William Turner," Jack said trying to make a joke.

Will gave a shaky laugh and wiped away a few tears from his eyes. Jack extended a hand to Will but instead of shaking it Will gave him a hug which Jack accepted and returned.

After letting go, Will's gaze fell on Elizabeth once more. They shared one last special kiss.

"You have to do this," she whispered.

"I know." He looked out at sea and back at her.

"I'll wait for you," she said.

Will leaned over and hugged her before whispering in her ear. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

He let go and wiped away one of her tears before nodding to Jack and walking away. Away from the woman he loved. Away from life on land. To a new beginning at sea.

Elizabeth stayed rooted at the spot where he'd left along with Jack till long after the sun had fallen. Her beloved was gone. She knew he'd always be with her in heart and spirit but if only she could physically see him again. 10 years was a very long time. A gust of wind suddenly came by and she could've sworn she heard something within it. _I love you Elizabeth._

"Jack?"

"Yes love."

"Can we spend the night?"

"Of course Elizabeth."

Jack set about making a bon fire and Elizabeth slowly sat down where she'd stood moments before. They remained there the whole night through. Watching the sea and not saying a single word.

* * *

This is absolutely not the ending I want. This was just something I needed to get out of my system. I thank you all for reading.


End file.
